supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael (The Renegades)
with her. Now, I've grown tired of my petulant brother and impotent father. I'm going into business for myself. No longer will we be thrown to the wayside all for the schemes and motives of those we pledged our allegiance to! No more shall we allow them to make a mockery of us! We will stand for what we believe in! For the justice in our hearts! Who is with me!?|Michael reveals his motivations and his current state of mind to his followers who he gathered upon his release from the Cage.}} Micahel is the first Archangel who once swore his unnerving allegiance to God. Even in the face of the possibility of his brother's destruction and the itself. However, after he was sealed in Lucifer's prison, his constant torture at the hands of his kin and the deafening silence his cries were met with distorted his mind. Or did it finally give him the clarity to his unimportant status and his Father's indifference towards him compared to Lucifer? Was he nothing more than a pawn for the Natural Order? Either way, his heart became filled with venom and vigor, his eyes were set a new goal. Not to be God's most beloved son, but to be the entity his Father had always suppressed when it countered his goals. The Great General of Light was no more. Now, only the Demiurge remained. Appearance File:Heylel.png|Michael's True Visage Personality Initially, Michael possessed a blind loyalty to his Father, God. This was seen by those elect few that encountered him, including Death and Amara, as his most apparent feature. The unreturned love God showed Michael could almost endear others to him out of sympathy, and even empathy if they had been in the same situation. Such was the case with Dean Winchester when the hunter's relationship with his own father mirroring that of Michael's. As of now, Michael has no interest in following God's plan and has effectively "Walked off the chessboard" as Lucifer suggested. Arguably, the second most important relationship Michael had that shaped his character was with his brother Lucifer. Michael, in his conversation with Dean, remarked at how he took care of his brother in ways most would not understand, referencing the first war with their aunt where he regularly sacrificed himself in order to preserve his brother. Apparently, this was a trait he saw lost on the majority of humans as they would, without hesitation, cut another down just to ensure their own success. He holds great regret over how things turned out between the two, as Michael was to blind by God's will to see his kin crying for help. Yet, upon hearing that while he was rotting in cage, mind deteriorating, that God and Lucifer had reconciled, Michael grew a rampant anger and hatred that surprised even him. The thought that the two people he loved most had betrayed and left him for dead was too much to bear, and provided the Archangel the strength to shatter the cage used to imprison him. History Imprisonment Release Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 "Resurrecting" Death Season 11 Meeting with The Darkness Current Day Equipment Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Vulnerabilities Beings Artifacts Relationships Trivia Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:God's Creations Category:Gods